My Life as a Future Dream Demon
by Gustave Daae Y
Summary: Hello world of the weirdos of the world who decided to read my diary for whatever reason. My name is...well it's not that important anymore. Ever since that evil triangle from my favorite cartoon showed up in my life my name has been 'diamond' or 'run! that girl talks to demons' or something similar. Well that's what you get for being Bill Cipher's future "mate" or whatever.
1. January 24:Demon's Doll

**My Life as a Future Dream Demon**

Hello world of the weirdos of the world who decided to read my diary for whatever reason. My name is...well it's not that important anymore. Ever since that evil triangle from my favorite cartoon showed up in my life my name has been 'diamond' or 'run that girl talks to nothing!' or something similar. I have to admit that I like the first one over the second. Yeah, you heard me right: evil triangle for my favorite cartoon is haunting my life. That was a fun day. I was just sitting by myself playing piano, when nobody else was home, and then all of the sudden the piano keys were playing some old show tune and then I see a triangle demon sitting beside me on my piano bench playing the keys. I recognized him instantly as Bill Cipher from my favorite show so my first thought was that I had finally lost my marbles.

Turns out I've been insane for the longest time and that's what he liked about me. Apparently the triangle shaped birthmark on my forearm symbolizes that I will one day marry the dream demon that is Bill Cipher. Like imprinting.

That was a very weird day.

So now I have a time limit. As soon as a turn 16, Bill binds himself to me and I become a full fledged dream demon.

I have until February 23 until I become a dream demon. Part of me wants it to come as fast as possible and the other wants me to hide in a closet and hope he never finds me. Come my birthday, I'm going to have unstoppable power. Best birthday present ever. Of course I also kinda marry a demon on that day… pluses and minuses I guess.

Well I hope you find my life entertaining.

 **January 24, 2017**

I was sitting bored in my chemistry class. It was always so dull and irritating in that classroom. I was surrounded by tall, thin blonde girls and tall, buff football players. It was hard to believe this was an pre-ap chemistry class. By the people in there you would think that it was the popular table in the cafeteria. The teacher was young and had no idea how to teach and was also blonde and skinny. All of the clothes they wore were fancy, even the teachers. I hated this class so much. Surrounded by stereotypes of rich white people was not what I wanted to do for an hour every day 5 days a week. Plus, I was terrible at chemistry. I had barely passed the previous semester and I had a feeling that that would apply for this semester too.

Suddenly, a flash filled the room, but only I saw it. My pal Bill appeared next to my desk, his cane in hand.

"Hi diamond!" he said in his weird echoey voice.

"Sup Cipher." I said, not even looking at him, busy with my notes that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Wow… you look terrible, diamond. Like a diamond in the rough."

"Thank you for your Aladin reference. And yeah, I know." I yawned, rubbing my eyes that had large dark marks underneath them. "It's not really my fault though. My sister kept me up past 1:00 questioning me on what you're like. She is the only one that believes me… and the only one I've told about you. And I get up early in the morning, remember?"

"How can I forget? I can't be near my precious diamond at that terrible place."

"It's school. You're going to have to remind yourself that I get up at 4:30 in the morning to get ready for school."

"Putting that aside that. I can't have you looking like you're a hobo that got hit by a bus beside a freeway. We gotta doll you up!"

"In the middle of my chemistry class?"

"You're not learning anything anyways. Come on diamond."

He conjured up a large mirror to show me my gross appearance. My skin was pasty white like a vampire's, my dark gold hair was a bit greasy, my emerald eyes had dark marks underneath them and over all I looked like a zombie. My outfit wasn't much better. I was wearing an old hoodie, that I loved with all my being, over an old academic pentathlon shirt from the 7th grade. I hated to admit it, but I was wearing a pair of dark green sweat pants. Even my boots looked gross being covered in mud and grass from when I was forced to play capture the flag in a muddy field.

"Fine."

Cipher then snapped his fingers and suddenly my chemistry class disappeared and I was just surrounded by the blank white abyss that was the dreamscape. I was used to the dreamscape at this point because Bill constantly kidnapped me during my classes and any other time where I wasn't doing anything of importance and took me there were we would do basically anything I wanted to do to escape my life.

"Now what should I put you in?" the triangle thought, his arms resting on his cane. "Oh I know!"

He tapped my head lightly with his cane and said "Bibbidy Bobbidy Boo."

"Very clever."

I wished I was transformed into something beautiful and flattering, because I am a bit overweight, but I shocked to find myself wearing something that I had never even considered looking at before. And for good reason. I found myself wearing a shirt that resembled an old fashioned corset with a black piece of fabric laced in the front covering a bright yellow crop top. The sleeves were the width of my bra...well my original bra. I was now wearing a strapless bra which I could tell you did not make me feel comfortable considering I'm what my mom calls 'gifted' in that area. I wasn't wearing any pants, what I did have was a yellow skirt the size on a postage stamp and...where those fish nets? My size 10 feet were crammed into a pair of black high heels that made me 6 inches taller. Looking myself in the mirror I saw that Bill didn't only change my clothes but also my face. My rounded face was now free of dark marks and pimples but that was the best part of that. I had fake eyelashes on with heavy mascara and even heavier eyeliner. My eyeshadow was yellow, gold and black and I was wearing black lipstick. My earrings had been changed from my pink studs to dangly black diamond earrings, and knowing Bill, those were probably real diamonds. My hair was brushed but still had a bit of my natural curl and was held back a bit with a head band with a bow on top, showing off my widows peak and basically making my face look like a heart. Around my neck was the necklace Bill had given me when he first appeared to me: a black choker necklace with a pendant made out of a large ocean blue diamond surrounded by a bunch of small black ones. He called it an engagement present.

"This ain't happening." I said, glaring at the triangle.

"But you look so cute!"

"There is no way in heck that I am going back to my chemistry class in fishnets." I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine, fine. Let's try this again."

He snapped his fingers and my outfit and hair changed. Each outfit was wrong in so many ways. When do I ever wear anything tight?

"Hate my hair."

"Not likely."

"Yikes."

"Yikes."

"Yikes."

"Let me guess, this is what you think of my personality."

"Come on diamond. You have to like one of things I put you in." Bill pouted.

"You put me in things that my parents would kill me if I wore." I said, crossing my arms over the yellow crop top I was wearing. "Plus, if I'm showing more skin than what's covered up there is a big problem. And do you really want your future WIFE wearing THIS in front of everyone?"

"Good point. But you're not allowed to go back to wearing sweatpants and old t-shirts."

"Fine. But I'm going to pick out my next outfit alright?"

"...Fine… Just no sweat pants or anything like them. And if you come out wearing that hoodie I'm going to burn it."

"Do that and you don't have a girlfriend anymore."

Bill snapped his fingers and we were transported out of the mindscape. When we reappeared somewhere, Bill was in his human form. This meant that we were in the real world. He wore a pair of black jeans, yellow shirt and hoodie and a pair of black leather church shoes. It took me a little while to figure out where I was but I soon recognized it as the shopping and fashion district of New York City.

"Bill, aren't you forgetting something." I said, motioning to my short shorts and crop top.

Bill smiled a genuine smile before removing his yellow hoodie and handing it to me. I graciously accepted the large hoodie and put it on. It covered more that what my other outfit did so I was ok with this as long as it didn't take too long.

Bill held out his arm for me to take. One thing I did like about Bill was that he behaved like a gentleman...well around me. I knew enough about him to know that I was the only one to get that sort of treatment. He led me into a really fancy store, holding the door open for me before entering himself.

The store was really upper class, something that I wouldn't even be allowed into before I knew Bill.

Together we wandered the store. I had to pull Bill away from a section of tight and short clothes several times before I decided on something to try on.

"Hurry up Diamond. I wanna see what you've picked out!"

"Fine, fine."

I came out of the dressing room. I was wearing a black shirt dress with poofy long sleeves, a pair of black leggings and my black boots that I had on early, just now they weren't covered in mud. My make-up was soft and less black. My face looked so pale against all of the black, almost ghostly, but I liked it that way. My hair was pulled back by a blue headband with a little jewlery on it to make it sparkle.

"You look adorable!" Bill said, "I'd prefer a bit more yellow...but black is good too. And the blue looks great against your golden hair."

"Thanks." I said, blushing. I may not be a girly girl but even I enjoy a compliment from a boy...well whatever Bill was.

"Oh I picked something out for you while you were changing."

"I'm not wearing fishnets. Period."

"It's not fishnets. Here."

He handed me a small parcel and then went to the checkout counter where he paid for my outfit. I opened it to find out that it didn't have anything to do with my outfit but it would definitely cause me to go shopping again.

I tackled him from behind in a hug. He was a bit shocked at first but enjoyed his first hug by me.

"Are you serious? You're going to take me?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear as I held up the contents of the parcel: two tickets.

"Of course," Bill put his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the story. "I know that he's your favorite composer, and he's hosting an event that contains your favorite musicals and all I had to do was give my dear old friend ALW a phone call telling him that it was time to pay me back for my services so of course we're going."

"I get to travel to Europe? To meet my favorite composer? And watch my favorite musicals one of which hasn't even gone to America yet?"

"See, being engaged to a dream demon has its perks. Of course we're going to have to buy you something really nice to wear to the theatre and probably have a repeat of today because now I realise how picky you are with your clothes. But yeah. It's going to be you, me and old ALW for over 12 hours of musicals."

"That sounds like heaven."

"But you have to give me something in return."

"Which is?"

"A kiss. If you haven't noticed, you're not that 'touchy feely' with me. I think that was our first hug back there. And I think one kiss won't hurt you too much."

He gave me his signature chesire cat smile which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Um...ok."

"Well, we should probably be getting you back to your chemistry class. Eventually they will notice that you aren't there."

"Rather doubt it."

He transported me back to my chemistry class. No one even batted an eyelash at my sudden reappearance: sometimes it comes in handy that no one ever notices me. I found that my chemistry assignment on my desk was already complete in my handwriting but I had definitely not written it. Bill. I thought I had already had this conversation with him. I'm going to pass or fail by myself.

The rest of the day went on as normal. Hiding in the library during lunch, hiding in the back of all my classes and just ignoring society all together. I did get a compliment on my outfit from a blonde girl that I couldn't recognize for the life of me. But she seemed nice so I accepted the compliment. Eventually it was time for me to go home by way of the school bus. Fun. The bus was loud, smelly and lacked air-conditioning which was not good considering I was wearing long sleeves. But this was my life: I was always covered up and well hidden.

And that's how I liked it.


	2. January 25: Disney Demons

**January 25, 2017**

Diamond's human habits get on my nerves sometimes...more like all the time. If she lived in a slightly older time era we could be spending every waking moment together: she would take my arm and we would walk around the town like a normal couple while I would tell her all the dark disturbing secrets and thoughts of the people we met on our walk. But no! She has to go to your stupid society's thing called "school" which is basically pointless. You human think you're so smart by locking a bunch of insane, and not in a good way, teen agers into a building in order for them to be "educated" when they should be spending their time and money in the gold mining business because they will eventually discover (with a little help from me) that gold has life sustaining properties like peanut-brittle.

Foolish meat-sacks. All you're doing with your "high school" is just angering the one being that could destroy you in just a snap of his fingers.

There are only a few humans on this world that prevent me from completely destroying: my precious diamond, a few citizens in Gravity Falls (I think you know who) and the wonderful Alex Herish. Me and Alex go way back. He found Gravity Falls a few years back and watched the events unfold during the summer of 2012. He was one of the few people that I didn't loathe so I let him tell the events of that summer to the world. I even simplified my coded language for you meat-sacks so you could understand my language. Of course even you fans don't truly believe in the town Gravity Falls and I don't blame you. After the show started, people flooded into the small town. With the blind-eye completely gone by this point, there was no way to have these people forget what they saw so that's where I came in.

Oh, you thought I had died? You truly thought I was destroyed by a memory gun that runs on double A batteries and a pit cola cap for a dial? Hahahahahahahahahaha! You meat-sacks actually believed that?! Oh you guys crack me up! I am a being of pure ENERGY and energy cannot be created or destroyed, just transferred or contained. When shooting star stepped on the machine with the memories of Stan contained in them, I was released. I was about to start weirdmagedon once more, but then…

Well let's just say love is the most powerful weapon there is. While I was trapped in Gravity Falls due to my weak and recovering state for a couple months, Ford found what was causing the anomalies in the arctic fairly quickly and then found a new oddity living in California, my precious diamond. With my powers now fully returned I decided that it was time to face my old enemies. I locked onto where I wanted to project myself, left my body in Oregon (that was later confiscated by the police but that's another story) and I was on my way to Anaheim, California. I projected myself into the minds of Stan and Ford who were in the place that you humans love called 'Disneyland' who had just found the source of the anomalies. I was about to fed their souls to my pet cat when I saw her.

Oh she was a cutie. I instantly recognized her as the woman who would fulfill one of the prophecy's involving me: the one that contained the information of who would become my mate. Sitting alone outside of a ride at the park, waiting for her family to get off the ride, I took a little looksie into her mind. It was pure chaos! Score! She loved things that were both dark and light, her favorite color was yellow and she was incredibly smart for a human meat-sack. She had golden hair, not blonde, gold, and emerald green eyes. She was a bit on the heavier side but I love girls with meat on their bones. She had all the potential to be a dream demon's wife and even a demon herself: dark but still had a crazy sense of fun.

I don't want to admit what happened next but basically I acted like I was drunk. Cause I was! I had never fallen in love before and I was only destined to find love once. My first thought was to kidnap her and force her to live with me in Gravity Falls and make her my Queen of Chaos. Looking back on it, I should have. But while I was gazing at my future bride and digging around in her mind, I completely forgot that Ford and Stan were standing right behind me. I could sense that Ford was confused at why suddenly I was blushing like a school-boy and that I was...giggling...yeah I said it, I was giggling. Tell anyone and I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. So then next thing I know, I'm shot back into Gravity Falls. Literally.

Yeah not one of my finer moments.

Eventually I made a deal with the Pines: I could leave Gravity Falls so long as I didn't cause world destruction of any way, shape or form and that I put a barrier around the town blocking out any unwanted fan girls. Sorry about that but some things should only be seen in cartoons.

I spent most of my time from then on "watching over" my precious diamond as she grew up a bit more. Over 5 years older in fact. It pained me every time she cried because she was being bullied for being a freak and it took all of my willpower to not disassemble those meat-sacks molecules. But I couldn't because then I would be trapped back into Gravity Falls and be less than human for all of eternity.

Of course I didn't spend all of my time near the girl. I was making deals with other monsters, preparing to take over the world as usual. Despite how you humans feel about love, I can live a life without my darling diamond in my dreams every five seconds. I had a life outside of her and she had a life outside of me.

But all rules were out the window now. I had about a month to begin wooing the girl. At first I had thought it would be easy to make a human, a fangirl no less, fall in love with me, but it had proven to be harder than I thought.

The things I did to be near enough to my diamond to have her throw a pillow at my face for waking her up early.

Humans: you're so picky. You stay up late wasting your time but refuse to get up at a reasonable hour.

"Cipher! Get out of my room! It's 5:45 in the morning." my diamond yelled as she threw her leopard pillow pet at my face.

"Wow, you are feisty in the morning aren't ya?" I said picking up the pillow and putting it back on her bed. "I like you like this, diamond."

"You're insane!"

"So are you! Now get up and get something cute on. We're going out for the day."

"I have school!"

"Pickle…" Diamond's sister, Natty, grumbled diamond's other nickname into her pillow, "some of us like sleeping. Stop reenacting a fan fiction."

I hadn't forgotten that diamond shared a room with one of her three sisters, I just didn't care.

"Sorry Natty. Cipher just refuses to leave."

Natty shot up at the mention of my name. She had never seen me before and now she had a chance.

"Wow." Natty said as she looked at my triangle self. "You're real. Sorry for calling you crazy for believing in that show a bit too much Pickle, you were right."

"No problem."

"Good morning, Snowflake." I said Natty's nickname, "Name's Bill Cipher but I guess you can just call me your future brother-in-law."

"Not happening bow tie."

I guess she liked nicknames too.

"Bill, please leave. I have school at 7:30 and I to sleep until I have to get up."

"Don't worry about going to school today, I'm sending a hologram in your place for the day. We are going someplace fun today."

"I'm not breaking into a police station again."

"We're not going to a police station, although I had a good time there. We're going to where I first saw you."

Diamond bolted up, shocked and happy at the same time.

"Really? You're taking me back home?"

"Really."

"Ok, I'll go."

"Sweet!"

"On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"My sister can come too."

Snowflake looked over at my diamond and smiled. The two girls loved that place more than what was healthy for them and they went whenever fate permitted them. It was their home. Of course I did not want snowflake to join us because I was hoping to get some cheesy romance out of diamond on our trip maybe even a couple of make-out sessions, but I couldn't say no to my diamond. It was impossible for me to say no to her. She was my one and only weakness so I wanted her on my side and not against me. If she wanted to, I could become her slave and have me dote on her every waking moment for all of eternity. In a way, she had more power than myself.

I hated what she made me become: soft, weak and love-sick. She was an addiction. I knew that I shouldn't spend so much time around because she would make me weak but I couldn't help myself. She made me feel alive: she made me feel human. Argh...I've become a sappy love-sick puppy.

"Of course my diamond. She can come."

To my surprise, she got up and hugged me. It was an awkward hug because I was in my triangle form but I enjoyed it nevertheless. Human females are incredibly soft and warm.

"Ok girls. Let's go!"

I snapped my fingers and we were whisked away into a dream come true for the two of them.

We were in a parking lot building. Rows and rows of minivans filled every slot available on this floor and probably every other floor as well. The building had openings to the outside world, showing the sunset on the trees outside the parking lot. Everything was grey inside the building and it looked a bit like a health code lawsuit. But I wasn't focused on the grey cement oh no. my eyes were fixed on what i had transformed the two girls into.

"Um...Bill…why I am 6 again?" Diamond asked, looking up at everything as she did when she was little. Oh she was so cute.

"Oh no! I'm in my awkward bang phase again!" snowflake panicked at her sudden height change and her bangs and glasses appearing on her body again.

"You girls loved it here when you were little. Who says time has to only move forward?" I said as I transformed into my human form, my 34 year old human form to be exact.

"We went back in time?" diamond asked.

"Not really. I just changed your ages. You guys can enjoy it here just like you once did. You can thank me later."

I personally thought diamond was going to yell at me for changing her age but instead I was met with two tackling hugs.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" the two girls screamed as I got the most love and affection I had ever gotten in my life.

"No problem, my little diamond." I said, completely ignoring the other girl hugging me.

The two girls sprinted off after releasing me from there embrace. I instantly missed my diamond's embrace, snowflake's I could live without, but my diamond's hugs were my reason to live. Aggh there I go again with the sappy love stuff! Stupid heart! Stop feeling things that are weak and stupid!

I watched as the girls traveled back in time in a way. They were holding hands as they hopped over every other tile along the walkway to the escalators pretending that if they touched a wrong one it would turn into lava. Did I make there minds younger on accident? Eh. I'll fix them later if that's true.

The two of them reached the escalator within no time and joined the crowd of people heading down the open escalator to the outside loading dock below. I lost track of them for an instant before remembering that I wasn't in the dreamscape anymore and that letting two six year old girls go anywhere with their "father" would probably not look good on my part. I sped up to the girls and managed to get right by them. The couples behind and in front of us on the long escalator looked at the three of us as if we were celebrities or something.

"Oh aren't you two the cutest things." a young woman told diamond and snowflake, "Your princess costumes are so cute."

"You two are so adorable!"

"Can I get a picture of you two? Those costumes are cuter than cute."

Taking a closer look at the two girls, they were pretty cute. The two of them were wearing costumes from their childhood each their favorite princess. Snowflake was wearing Cinderella's pink dress and my diamond looked like Snow White except for the blue and black diamond choker around her neck that I had left on in order to tell any potential demons that she belonged to me. I didn't worry about snowflake to much. I personally didn't care for snowflake. They were adorable little girls though. Snowflake had bangs and purple glasses (her favorite color: that I knew) that covered her large brown doe-like eyes. Diamond's hair was a bit more blonde that it was in her teen age body but her perfect emerald eyes were the same. I loved the little red bow in diamonds hair: so adorable. Both girls were a bit on the heavier side, but in a cute way. I knew that snowflake would eventually go into weight loss whereas diamond didn't really care about her body so she just kept her weight. Thank goodness she did. I love the way she looks, personally no matter what those stuck up bleach blonde girls at her school tell her.

I heard a young woman a few steps down whisper to her friend about us as well, just not about the girls.

"Forget the girls. I want the dad. Doesn't look like he wearing a wedding ring…"

Sometimes I love being a dream demon, other times I hate it. This was one of those rare moments where it was both. I was tempted to tell the young woman that I didn't have a wedding ring but I was engaged to the little Snow White in front of me but diamond gave me a look that simple said 'behave' so I did.

We reached the end of the escalator and we go onto the tram that would take us to our destination. The girls couldn't stop talking about what they were planning on doing at the park. By the time we reached the main entrance, they had planned out our entire day. They knew this place inside and out. It was there home.

When we got off the tram, I read a large sign above the entrance gates that read:

 **Welcome to Disneyland: the happiest place on earth**

Oh the things I do for my diamond to smile.

…

Personally, I was so bored for half of the day and annoyed beyond all reason for the other half. The girls dragged me between the two parks, Disneyland and California Adventure, hitting the longer line rides first before the day got too crowded.They almost had a sort of ritual of going here: they had to do certain things at certain times for a certain amount of times. We hit all of the "long rides" within the first two hours of the park opening so by the time it was 8 o'clock we had accomplished anything that would have more than an hour wait line. The girls were so proud of themselves for this fact but I couldn't care less. I was more entertained by watching a dozen people throw up their overpriced hot dogs all over the walkways causing a massive panic and thousands of pictures and videos being taken by passersby than any ride we went on at that point. The annoyed part came from the numerous girls flirting with me in the lines and since I couldn't get away from them in the lines, because diamond and her sister wanted to ride it, so I had to suck it up and pose for photos.

I hated Disney with a passion, well at least modern Disney. I give them an award winning TV show and they don't even give me a ride at this stupid park. Lame. I got to talk to Alex about that.

We hit a few more rides, and honestly I can't remember which, and it turned 10. The little girls were smiling as we came out of whatever ride that was. All I know is that those puppets were creepy and the song was never going to get out of my head. Well...it was better than Let it Go...but not by much. The two girls looked into a direction of another part of the park, looked back at each other, and then smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Diamond asked snowflake.

"Cartoon rabbit town?" snowflake said with a smirk.

"Cartoon rabbit town."

I think they were speaking in some sort of code or something.

Well whatever they said must have been code for "let's link arms and head towards the most vacant area in the park while singing some song from the 1930's" because that's what they did. As I walked behind the two girls, I read the sign above the place we were entering: Toon Town.

Oh no.

The place was awfully cartoony and was so bright it hurt my eyes. There was little to no one in this area of the park I couldn't understand why. After my eyes adjusted to the brightness and my ears adjusted to the new horrid music, I could see the appeal to this place. It was a kids dream. A whole lot of crazy in one place. I would have enjoyed it as well if I could turn down the brightness of the place like you could do with an iPhone. And it was a bit too cheerful to me.

"I haven't been here in forever." diamond said, smiling almost nostalgically, as if she was remembering her past.

"I remember everything so clearly. I threw up on that bench once." snowflake pointed to a bench that was made out of a giant toothbrush and toothpicks.

"Good memories." diamond said, laughing at the memory of her sister hurling chunks.

"Oh my gosh, it's the ride that traumatized us when we were little! Matthew would make us ride it every time we came here because he was going through that 'I'm gonna be mean to my little sisters to act cool' phase." snowflake said, pointing to a small line to an attraction.

"Oh yeah! We never understood any of it because we had never seen the movie." diamond said giggling, "I understand why we never say that movie. There is no way that that's PG."

"And when mom found out we watched it she flipped out!"

"We watched it for the first time a few months ago. We're 15 and 13, I think we can handle a movie about a cartoon rabbit framed for murder."

"It was a good movie."

When the said 'cartoon rabbit framed for murder' I couldn't help but laughing. I actually knew the movie they were talking about and they were right about its rating. That thing is so not meant for kids. And yet, it had its own land within the park. Oh the things that Disney gets away with.

Of course the girls wanted to relive their childhood fears. 16 times. What was there deal with these dumb rides? Didn't reliving the 'terrifying' parts of their childhood seem like a bad idea to them? Apparently not. Argh…I don't understand these creatures.

But then I remembered a few words diamond had once sang (in the shower...um...I don't want to explain that one): fear can turn to love.

I wondered a bit, as I waited for the girls to get off the ride for the 15th time, just how much that phrase affected her life. Probably not a lot: the line was just some worthless poetry made to move the plot of whatever musical that was from along. Probably meant nothing important to her.

The girls finally got out of the ride for the 15th time, smiling and singing that show tune from earlier. Kill me.

"Smile, darn ya, smile!" the two girls sang, snowflake taking the melody and diamond taking the harmony, "You know this great world is a good world after all! Smile, darn ya, smile!"

"Are you two done with that ride yet?"

"Almost. But this time will be the last time if you come with us."

Oh course my diamond would want to torture the living daylights out of me. But I agreed. We quickly boarded the ride because no one was waiting in line.

I instantly despised it. It was a bunch of things that didn't make any sense crammed together into a ride that spins you around like a top. I couldn't see what was happening for most of the ride which did not help my nausea. By the end of the ride my head was spinning with images of cartoon rabbits, scandalous toon women and gangster weasels. Feeling like I was about to barf, I bolted out of the ride as soon as possible and tried to find a trashcan. Unfortunately, all of the trash cans hand covers on them (stupid Walt Disney inventing that) so I may or may not have hurled all over a park bench beside the trash can.

Stupid useless flesh bag! Why must you be so weak! Stupid stomach!

"Wow he vomited on the same bench I did." Snowflake said as the two girls walked up to me.

"Exact same spot too." Diamond commented.

"I'm assuming that that ride had something to do with snowflakes sudden illness as well?" I said, wiping my mouth with the napkin diamond had handed me. That girl keeps everything in her boots.

"Yep. First time I went on it i got freaked out in the line so my mom gave me a bunch of food while in the line to keep me quiet."

"Big mistake. Ah memories."

After that I didn't go on any rides unless I had too. Thank goodness the girls were tall so everyone thought they were older than what they 'were' or how ever this worked. The girls were having a blast. I was jealous. Diamond was happy and smiling and acting like the fun loving crazy person that she is inside, but it was not because of me. She was happy to be reliving her childhood with her sister.

Yeah. William Mischief Cipher is jealous of a 13 year old female meat sack. I didn't understand it. Diamond was supposed to act like that around me. She's so happy and compassionate around her sister. Every time the two went on a ride, she would remind snowflake of her glasses and either tell snowflake to hold on to them or just tuck them into her boot to keep them safe. She made her sister drink water every time they exited a ride. She was so kind around her. Why couldn't she be like that around me?

I knew the answer of course: I brought out the worst in people. But I still wanted the little meat sack's attention and affection.

A few hours later, it was sunset. This didn't mean that it was almost time to go home, if anything it meant things were going to get crazy. But instead of heading off to another ride, the girls went near the front of the park, at the front of main street USA.

On the main walkway of the park, there were numerous shops and food stands. Diamond asked for ice-cream and I saw no harm in it. The two girls surprisingly chose the same thing: a waffle bowl sundae with cookies and cream and cookie dough ice cream with hot fudge and caramel all over it, whipped cream and extra cherries on both. I didn't get anything.

They sat down on the curb. Diamond motioned to me to sit down beside her. I sat down on the curb, wondering why they picked the curb and not the empty bench right behind them.

The two girls ate their ice cream all while talking about how unfair it was that their favorite Disney characters weren't Disney princesses. I just sat in silence, wondering if anything exciting was going to happen soon.

"Hey Bill?" Diamond asked, "Have you ever had ice-cream before."

"Why would I? It's just fat and sugar."

"Dude, that's what your 'diamond' is made out of too." snowflake said, in both a funny and rude way. But diamond laughed even though her sister had just called her fat.

"Here." diamond broke off a piece of the waffle bit and scooped a bit of ice-cream onto it. "Open."

Unintentionally, my mouth opened and diamond hand fed me the treat. It was surprisingly very good.

"Isn't it good?" Diamond asked, beaming.

"Well...yes." I said licking my lips.

"You can have more if you want."

I didn't need a second invitation. I conjured up a blue spoon with a little eye on the tip (much like the silverware in my china set i used when having tea with Ford) and dug in. Between the two of us attacking the ice-cream, it was good within a few minutes, leaving only one cherry left. I picked it up and made as if i was going to eat it before I fed it to diamond, who smiled at my gesture.

I had learned that movie from a cheesy romance movie once. It seemed to be very effective.

Snowflake soon finished her ice-cream and fell asleep on diamonds shoulder.

"Why did you guys stop going on rides? Are you done for the day?" I asked, putting my arm around diamond, and technically snowflake but that wasn't intentional.

"Far from it." Diamond said, "But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you go home and get the two sweaters in my closet? One of them's blue and the other is pink."

"Sure thing."

I snapped my fingers and the sweaters in question appeared on my diamond's lap. She moved snowflake onto her lap while she put on the pink one and then proceeded to wrap the blue one across snowflake's shoulders, not wanting to wake her up just yet.

"Thanks."

I couldn't help but notice what was on the two sweaters. The pink one had a hand stitched shooting star symbol on it and the blue one had a white front with pine tree on it.

"You truly are a fan girl aren't you?"

"We were Mabel and Dipper for Halloween. And Natty wanted a sweater to match mine. So I made her one. I do love sewing."

"That's a bit obsessive."

"Yeah, I know. But it's what I love to do. Natty, wake up," diamond nudged her sister slightly. "It's about to happen."

The girl instantly bolted from her lap and sat up.

Nothing happened. The girls just stared at main-street USA like a bunch of crazies. You humans are either more complex than I think you are or even dumber than I think you are: probably the latter.

Suddenly, the dark street of Main Street lit up and came to life. I heard the girl's gasp at the sudden light of the buildings and the pink castle in the back. I didn't find it appealing in any way shape or form, but the girls faces lit up at the sight of its beauty.

Eventually, we got up off of the disgusting curb that was covered in spilled popcorn and soda (a bit like a movie theaters flooring actually) and headed off to another ride. This one was titled 'The Haunted Mansion' and I actually knew about this one: It was a pathetic excuse for a scary ride that contains the most demons in the park.

Yeah the 'happiest place on earth' also has the one of the most concentrated area of ghosts and demons. That includes dream demons like myself. They tended to dwell in the more 'scary' part of the park because people believed that the strange sounds and objects floating around were just for show and part of the act. While a lot of the tricks were intentional, a few weren't. A few times demons showed themselves and cause a whole bunch of problems and a couple deaths. Luckily, I am the most feared creature in the galaxy so they've kept their distance for most of the day but it was only a matter of time before one caused a problem or two. Part of me wanted a demon to start attacking something: it would save me from my boredom.

The line for the ride was short, which the girls complained about. Something about wanting to read all of the names on the graves in the line. See why I love my diamond?

The beginning of the ride has you walk into a room that is actually an elevator to the floor beneath it. The room contained 4 paintings. One was a woman with a parasol, two were of old gentleman smiling and the last one was of an elderly woman with a rose in her hand. The walls and paintings began stretching revealing more of the paintings and showing what they actually were. The lady with the parasol was on a fraying tightrope hovering over an alligator's open mouth. One of the gentlemen was standing on an ignited barrel of dynamite. The other gentleman was on the shoulders of another man who was on the shoulders of another man who was sinking into quicksand. And the elderly woman with the rose was sitting on top of her late husband's grave with her husband's head bust split open with an ax.

I had always loved those paintings. Well I should because I made them. Most of your nightmares as a child were most likely caused by me. Every creepy, disturbing or unnatural thing in a Disney product was influenced by me. Ol' man Disney and I made a deal saying that I would make him successful as long as I had my fair share in his projects hence why things like 'night on bald mountain' exist because no cartoon maker could come up with something as dark as that. Apparently, I was not the only one with a fondness for them either.

"Each painting has a part in the lore of this building." Diamond was telling Snowflake. "The old woman was the last living owner of the building."

"I know. Pickle, you tell me the story every time we go on this ride."

"Oh yeah...sorry." diamond looked down in embarrassment.

Despite the embarrassment, diamond continued to talk about the paintings and surprisingly, she was correct in everything she was saying. It seemed like she was obsessed with this place and everything about it. Part of me thought it was cute, the other part realized that I would have to listen to her babbling for the rest of all eternity.

Oh Axolotl, you work in mysterious ways.

All of the sudden, the elevator/room lurched and halted. I knew something was wrong but I wasn't particularly worried: this was an old ride that broke down often. The emergency lights filled on, illuminating the dark room to be brighter than the sun. I saw the girls look around in confusion. Diamond was stone faced and little snowflake looked terrified.

Snowflake began acting strange, well stranger than usually. Snowflake was unlike my diamond: so human. Prone to weakness. Nothing can scratch my diamond, but snowflake tends to melt when the heat is turned up. Snowflake instantly gripped onto diamond's hand, squeezing it tight. A sure sign that snowflake was, like most humans, afraid of the dark. Pathetic creature. Why couldn't she be brave like her sister? Diamond was calm and collected: looking into her mind she was still thinking about art and haunted mansion lore.

Snowflake began to talk rapidly to diamond, making sure diamond never stopped talking. Another sign of human fear.

"So tell me about the alligator ballerina painting." Snowflake asked, even though diamond had already discussed that painting.

"The painting is of a witch named Sally who turned men into alligators. The colors are mostly shades of green which make the pink and purples on her dress stand out even more." Diamond said, almost robotically with a glazed ", faraway expression on her face: like she wasn't actually there. Almost ghostly

It seemed like snowflake was encouraging diamonds rambling, bringing up topics that diamond knew a lot about: the phantom of the opera, inappropriate jokes in Disney films, fan fictions and the meaning of life. Diamond tended to say the same things over and over again, but snowflake didn't stop her: just encouraging her to keep talking.

Within 15 minutes, the elevator started working again and we were allowed to continue the ride. Snowflake continued to act strange, making diamond talk about the strangest things like the pattern of the carpet being a giant spider web and the main color scheme of the mansion. Basically anything unimportant that diamond knew everything about. That girl is a fact spouting robot.

Part of me wanted diamond to be afraid on the ride: I would be able to put my arm around her like those guys in the movies did. But instead snowflake was the terrified one and I wanted nothing to do with that one.

Finally the slow ride came to the end and snowflake rapidly dragged diamond out of the ride.

Once hitting daylight, snowflake acted normal (well what was normal for her) and diamond seemed more aware of her surroundings because snowflake finally stopped pestering her.

I was gonna make fun of snowflake for her fears: torturing her weak mind would probably be the most fun I had all day. But I couldn't make fun of snowflake in front of diamond: she'll kick me in what you humans call the "soft spot". I'm not joking. One time I told diamond that her sister looked like a pear (because she does: large hips but small bust) and then she kicked me hard enough that I had to change into my triangle form for a week because it hurt too much to be in my human form.

"Hey diamond," I said grabbing the two girls hands, "why don't we do a little shopping? On me. I know how much you love Disney t-shirts."

"Really?" Diamond looked up at me with her large emerald eyes, trying to see what angle I was playing at.

"Of course. Your sister can pick something out as well."

"Sounds good to me." Diamond said, monotone, but in her head I saw that she was happier than she had been all day.

The 3 of us went into a creepy looking store by the ride we had just existed. It was filled with a lot of everything but mostly Tim Burton stuff. Just like I planned, diamond went wandering off to look for a perfect gift and I was left alone with snowflake.

"So you're afraid of the dark, little snowflake?" I teased her. "I saw you take your sister's hand. And your face went pale, well paler than usual cause you're normally white as a sheet."

"I'm not afraid of the dark, cipher." She didn't react negatively which annoyed me, "you don't understand."

"Oh sure." I rolled my eyes and smile sarcastically, "you weren't afraid in there at all."

"I never said that I wasn't afraid."

"Oh so you are afraid of the dark and a stupid kid ride."

"No. You don't seem to understand." Snowflake said, monotone as she looked through t-shirts. "I wasn't the one that was afraid of that place. Believe it or not, pickle almost had a breakdown on there."

"Yeah, and so did I." I said sarcastically. "I was so scared I was about to wet myself."

"You know absolutely nothing about my sister, do you?"

Her brown eyes seemed to stare into my soul.

"I know everything about your sister." I said proudly, "she's a confident, creative, intelligent, courageous and fun person who reacts well to any situation!"

Snowflake stared at me for a moment: just staring at my smiling face. And then she started laughing her head off like a maniac.

"Wow, you know absolutely nothing about her!" Snowflake laughed, heaving out the words through unsteady breaths, "you think she's not afraid of anything? Fearless and courageous?"

"Of course she is! She's not afraid of me so she any be afraid of anything. Basic knowledge, stupid snowflake."

"Yeah, sure, I'm the stupid one. You probably know way more about pickle than her own sister. How long have you known her? About a month? I've known her my entire life."

"And I will know her for the rest of eternity." If you've ever read the bible you will understand the sick joke in that.

"Well than you should be perfectly aware that you're precious 'diamond' is claustrophobic."

I stared back at her in shock and then proceeded to laugh.

"No she isn't. My diamond is fearless."

"You don't understand do you? Do you remember that ride that was closed down that diamond wanted to go on?"

"To be honest, I don't remember much if what happened today."

"I pity my sister for having to live with you for the rest of eternity. It was the giant building with bubble wrap around it because they're remodeling it. Before they took it down, my sister was terrified of it."

"But that's stupid."

"A lot of the things my sister does are stupid. When she was 9 years old, she decided to go on that ride but the only problem was that she went with our older sister And her friend. They, being teen agers, scared her so much on the ride that she developed a fear of in-closed spaces."

"But she loved that ride before it got torn down."

"Yeah and that took a long process of her having to face her fears head on and some weird hippie nonsense about her seeing Main Street light up when the doors opened on the top of the ride revealing the outside world or something like that. She knew that the ride was going to be torn down and that we were moving so she gathered together whatever courage she had and went on it."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not done. She refuses to go into elevators or any place that she can't see the sky. School is painful for her because she is in an inside school with like zero windows. She has to constantly distract herself from her surroundings. Everything she does is because of her being claustrophobic."

"We've been in tight areas throughout all of the day. Why hasn't she had a traumatic break down?"

"Because she's always distracted." Snowflake said, darkly, "her imagination runs wild making her believe that she is somewhere else. That's why I continues to talk to her about things that she enjoys while in that elevator. She loves that ride and I can't have it ruined for her."

"Has that ride ever bothered her before?"

"Not that one. But a similar thing happened a year or so ago. We were in a dark room ride, in a tightly packed room. The ride broke down and the lights turned on. When the lights turned on, pickle could see exactly where the room started and stopped unlike in the dark where she can't see where the room ends. It...it scared the crap out of her. She began having a fit: crying and unable to breathe. I was the only one with her at the time. To this day our parents have no idea. She already hated that ride so it wasn't ruined because it was already terrible. But I can't have her hate one of her favorite rides."

It was weird that a, what appeared to be 6 year old girl telling a deep and insightful view of her sister's fears. Part of me thought she was lying, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. She hated being around large groups of people probably because she doesn't like being in tight spaces. She uses her imagination to pretend she's somewhere else. Heck, even her fashion choices make more sense: she likes her space. She wants to breathe freely.

"You still don't believe me? Ask her."

"I will." I said triumphantly, "and she's going to tell me that it's not true."

I grabbed snowflake's arm and looked around the store to find my diamond. Strangely though, she wasn't anywhere. Like she had vanished...

Oh crap.

"Where's my sister, Cipher." Snowflake demanded, not asked.

"A demon probably took her. Stupid thing is going to regret doing that." I was growing furious. My hair and hoodie began turning red as it does when I grow upset. "I just need to locate his scent."

I barely had to inhale before I could locate the creature. The demon had taken my diamond to top of the Matterhorn mountain ride where it seemed like he was about to sacrifice her to his master. Common thing for a demon to do.

"Got her. Stay here, don't do anything stupid and I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you." Snowflake latched onto my hand. "No one messes with my sister."

"I could warn you about it being dangerous but I don't have time. Just don't get in my way."

Still holding onto her hand, I transported the both of us to the top of the mountain ride.

There was my diamond, kicking the demon the hardest she could. The demon in question was a sickly green color. I knew him, well at least knew his master...well his mistress. His demon form was a circle but currently he was in his human form. He wore a sickly green hoodie that was torn in several places, a barf green pair of sweatpants and a pair of knee high black boots. His green-brown hair was longer than a normal man's and dreaded.

His eyes were blood red. Like all dream demons, his eyes changed color based off of his mood. I, being the most powerful dream demon of them all, my entire color pallet changes. Red is when we are angry or seeking blood, orange means we're hopeful, yellow means immense joy (usually of a disgusting a sick nature), green mean annoyed or disgusted (so whenever we think about humans or that cursed Axolotl) blue is our sadness, purple is our fear (which never happens) and black is our passion. It is rumored that our eyes can turn different colors like white or brown or grey but those have never truly happened before. Unlike a human's eyes, we don't have the whites in our eyes when in our human forms: just a color and then a slits for pupils. Most humans are too dumb to notice the difference. It is said that if a demon's eyes ever turn white they will become a full human and be unable to return to a dream demon.

My eyes, of course, were red at the moment.

"Let me go, you barf demon!" My diamond, who was still in her 6 year old body, screamed, attempting to kick him.

"Oh you are a fiery little thing aren't you?" The demon said, forcing her body against his own, one hand on her throat and the other around her waist, "It's a shame that my mistress wants you sacrificed to her. You would have made a perfect little pet. Or even a good wife."

"On that we both agree." I said, making my presence known to him.

The demon looked up in horror at me. It was clear that he had no idea that the girl belonged to Bill Cipher. Poor soul.

"K...k...k...King Cipher. Does this girl belong to you?" The dreams eyes turned the rare color of purple.

This was going to be fun.

"Why yes. She is my mate in fact." my voice gave off a vibe of calmness, as if I wasn't really mad at all. Of course we both knew that I was furious, but I am known for always playing with my food. "The princess of the demons in fact. Now what could you possibly be doing with my precious diamond?"

"Nothing! I was going to do nothing!"

The demon dropped diamond to the ground with a thud. Diamond bolts straight back up onto her feet and ran over to the area of the platform where her sister was hiding behind a rock. Diamond then proceeded to wrap her arms around her younger sister, protecting her. Argh...diamond you are the victim here: for once play the victim and not the hero. Her worry about her sister bothers me to no end. I'm supposed to be the only person in her life!

"It looked like you were about to sacrifice her to your mistress." I walked calmly over to the pathetic demon who fell down onto the floor in the presence of his king. "But I know that none of my subjects would ever harm the one creature in existence who I could possible love, correct?"

"I...I... would never harm the demon princess…" He stammered.

I was right in front of him now. I looked down at his pathetic form, cowering in my presence. He was hunched over in a kneal, his eyes fixed on the bottom of my shoes, not daring to look up. I bent down, put my left hand under his chin and forced him to make eye contact with me. Our faces were so close our noses almost touched.

"I can tell you are lying." I with a sinister smile.

"I...I...I had no idea! I was just ttttold by mmmy mmmistress that she was a useless human!"

"You arrogant fool!" I laughed at his stupidity. "Can't you see that she bears my mark? There's a triangle mark burned on her arm that has been there since birth. She was destined to be mine." my laughter faded and was replaced with my full fury.

"AND YOU ALMOST DESTROYED HER!"

My thoughts were no longer mine. The monster within me torn out of its cage in a bloody fury. I had never been this furious since the pines twins had stopped me from spreading weirdmagedon world-wide. My clothes were torn as 4 extra arms sprouted from either side of my torso and replaced with a blood red and ink black tail coat. The tail of the coat was as long as a cape and had a brick pattern across the fabric. My skin became a twisted color of red, yellow and black. My finger nails sharpened to be long, deadly blades. My teeth became that of a sharks with several rows of pointed and carnivorous teeth ready to tear my victim's limbs apart. One last adjustment was made to my form: a pair of large, leathery bat wings sprouted from my back. Although unnecessary, because I could fly without them, they just gave off a 'I'm an angel of death!' vibe which I was all for. Besides, diamond had always loved paintings of men with wings.

I grabbed hold of the demon's neck with one of my 6 hands, my long claws embedding themselves into his throat. Another hand slashed across his chest, another his face, another his legs and the rest found whatever body part they could find of him. The cold black blood of the demon poured all over my hands and arms. I was enjoying this so much that words could not describe my joy. Hearing his screams, feeling his cold blood all over my body, seeing that terrified look on his face: this was what I called fun.

I stopped my torture for an instance to admire my work. He was nothing more than a bloody corpse. Thick, deep cuts on his green flesh were showing through his torn clothes. His face had large claw marks across it exposing part of his skull to me. His bones in his right arm were shattered into millions of splintering pieces and on his left arm you could see the bone from his elbow protruding from the skin. His legs were in no better condition: broken bones and enough blood to fill a blood bank. He was alive. A dream demon can live through anything...except one thing…

"I think you know what is going to happen next." I said smugly.

"...p...please…" he begged his last words, pleading for his pathetic skin to be saved.

I just smirked.

And then I grabbed hold of the hair on his head and ripped his head clean off.

His body and spirit disappear. He was no longer alive...and he was no longer existing. He was gone and would never return. He would never bother my diamond again. Now that it was out, that Bill Cipher had finally found a mate, my subjects need to know what would happen to them if they so much as touched my diamond. They would simply go...poof.

My monster faded. I went back to my regular human form: 2 arms, yellow hoodie and less sharp objects across my body.

"Well now that that's over, how about we go back to the park. I hear the fireworks are going to start soon." I said as if nothing had happened.

I looked over to the two girls. Snowflake was crying, buried into diamonds chest. Diamond was holding her tightly, and as far away from me as possible. She looked straight up at me. She looked disgusted and horrified, her emerald eyes glistening with tears.

"The demon's gone now, humans." I called to them. "You don't have to fear now my diamond."

I walked over to them and bent down beside them.

"Get away." diamond ordered. I wanted to come closer to her, but my body refused to get nearer but it also refused to go away. "I swear if you don't back away I'll…"

"You'll what? You've seen what I can do and it seems like you are terrified of it." I knew she was afraid of me, but I could live all of eternity with a bride that fears me. Sounded pretty nice actually. "You are just a human. You have no power over me."

"Take us home. Now."

My heart wasn't listening to common sense at the moment so I obeyed her wishes and transported them home. With the girls now in their correct ages, they quickly and quietly got ready for bed, not wishing to discuss the events of the evening. They were horrified. Diamond more than snowflake. During the ordeal, diamond had shielded snowflake's eyes but forgot to shield her own.

I watched, invisible, for a little while. They couldn't sleep and when they did they would wake up from a nightmare and go to the other one for comfort.

Eventually I left the girls alone and retreated to the dreamscape for the night. I had enjoyed viciously destroying the demon, I was even delighted at the fact that my diamond was afraid of me. But one thing I did not pride myself on was the pain I was making her go through. Through my anger I possibly just destroyed her favorite place in the world: the one place that she actually felt was home to her. Her parents had never owned a house before. In California, she lived with her grandma until she moved to Texas to live with her grandparents. When she was little girl, her parents would take her to Disneyland every Friday back in the days where it wasn't expensive. She viewed that place as her home. And I just ruined it for her.

I tried to convince myself that it was for her good that I destroyed her childhood home. Come her birthday, her home will be with me and that will be the only place that she will call home. Besides, if I let that demon live, I would be viewed as weak and diamond would get hurt because of it. Not to mention the gossip that would spread about Bill Cipher becoming weak.

And yet, for the second time that night, my heart disobeyed my brain. I hated to see diamond sad and broken.

I had always hated those people who had broken her before but I never thought I would become one.

Well...nothing a little wine won't fix...maybe something stronger.


	3. January 26: Mabel and Dipper

**1/26 Dipper and Mabel**

I was furious with Bill.

Of course I knew he was capable of those dark and twisted things...but I never thought that he would do them in front of me! And in front of my sister as well! Argh!

I knew he would never hurt me. That was one of the first things he told me when we met: he is physically unable to hurt me. Why? Some weird dream demon thing about some protective force keeping me safe from Bill's rages. But it wasn't me I was worried about.

I had dealt with my fair share of unstable people with incredible powers but I never wanted to marry one. Part of me thought I could change him for the better. That thought was dead now: there was no hope for him.

I was going to marry a violent, unstable triangle and there was nothing I could do about it.

Curse you Axolotl!

I was back at school, the thing that took up most of my time nowadays. I hated school. I had to get up early to take an extra class in the morning that is required in this school but wasn't at my old school. Getting up before 5 every morning is not how I want to live my life. But I had to get my geography credit somehow and it's either get up early or take summer school which I would have to pay for.

Thinking about it now, my schooling doesn't matter. Come my birthday I'm probably not going to exists in this world anymore. Bill didn't tell me his plans for me once I turn 16 so I was left to assume the worst. I was fairly certain that he would take me to his home and keep me there as a prisoner: it seemed like something he would do. It was safe to assume that I wasn't going to go to school anymore. But ditching school with the excuse of "because a dream demon is going to kidnap me in about a month" would probably just make people look at me like I was more of a psycho than they thought originally.

It was my final period of the day when it all went down.

I was sitting in English class, reading Huck Finn and trying not to flip out because the dialect and improper English was driving me crazy as I usually did in that class. I usually loves my English classes because I loves reading, but my teacher this year is crazy. I mean, watches foreign films and looks for Bigfoot crazy. He is so out of social culture. I had to explain to him what 'Pixar' was which insulted my existence. I practically lived off of everything Disney related and the thought that my English teacher had no idea what 'toy story' hurt my soul a little bit. That poor soul: never seeing a Pixar movie.

Everything was going normal. I was bored out of my mind, the teacher was being weird and everyone else was on there phone.

Well until a gun went off in the hallway.

The gun shot sent instant panic throughout my classroom. The teacher ordered us to get under our desks and remain quiet. We got under our desks alright but we kinda struggled with the "quiet" part. All of the students were taking frantically to each other, fearing their lives. I was afraid as well but I didn't have friends to wish farewell too so I didn't talk.

The door banged open and two people holding futuristic like blaster guns appeared. Both appeared to be teen agers, about 17: a boy and a girl. The boy was tall and lanky with brown hair covered by a fur cap. He wore a dusty brown bombers jacket over a red and blue t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans. He wore large red sneakers that the bottom of his pant legs were tucked into. Both the shoes and the pants had mud all over them giving him a rugged look. He wore a large tool belt around his waist filled with a bunch of strange tools including a black light and a blue backpack was slung over his shoulder. The girl look to be the same age as him. She looked very odd in a way. She wore a bright pink dress over a purple long sleeves shirt and a pair of electric blue leggings. She wore purple ballet flats. Her long brown hair was braided and held back in a pink head band. She looked cutsie and pretty which made the fact that she was holding a gun and about to fire it even more terrifying. The two were obviously siblings: they had the same brown eyes, same brown hair and they held their guns in the same way.

I recognized who they were and I knew that it was better for me to just stay quiet and let them do their thing.

"Bill!" The boy called, "I know you're here!"

"Yeah show yourself you evil triangle!"

The boy pulled out a little metal object from his tool belt. It looked a bit like the machine I used to test electric currents in my old engineering class. He read what it said.

"Are you sure he's here Dipstick?" The girl said, still wielding her gun at any potential threat.

"There's high level paranormal activity in this room. Numbers only caused by Bill."

He used the device like a homing beacon and it emitted a little beeping sound as the 'paranormal waves' grew stronger or weaker. Not to my surprise, the device beeped the loudest in the area closest to me. The boy stood in right in front of the desk I was hiding under and knocked it over, making myself clearly visible to him.

"He's her." He said pointing the gun at my head. "Bill show yourself."

"Dipper that's just a girl. Are you sure it's Bill?"

"Positive."

"Whoa I'm not Bill Cipher!" I said, fearing my life. "I swear I'm not a dream demon!"

"You just said your last name. No normal human knows Bill's last name. I know it's you." He set his gun and was ready to fire.

I prepared to die at the hands of my hero: not the way I thought I was going to go out.

"Dipper," Mabel put her hand on his shoulder, "it's not him. Look at her eyes. They're green not yellow. Look at he pupils: they're not slits."

Dipper looked into my eyes, trying to find even a trace of yellow in them. After a tense few seconds, he put his gun back into his pocket. He then took out an object that I recognized as a memory gun and went over to the loudspeaker. He type something in the machine that problem said something to the matter of 'the last few minutes' and fired it at the speaker. Knowing what would happen, I covered my ears and watched as my peers lost their memories.

The bell rang and everyone left their classrooms as if nothing happened.

I desperately wanted to talk to the pines twins. They were my childhood Hero's, even if dipper just tried to kill me thinking that I was Bill. I soon found them in an abandoned hallway with none other than Bill Cipher.

"So you tried to take out my diamond?" Bill said, his hair and tail coat a bright red and his hands around dippers neck. "Foolish decision."

"Bill! Let him go!" Mabel yelled, pulling out her gun.

"Bill!" I demanded. "Drop him now and leave."

Bill looked at me, his eyes burning bright red. I tried my best to look intimidating, which was rather pathetic because I was just a 15 year old human girl and he was an all-powerful, all-knowing dream demon who could destroy the world just by snapping his fingers. It was almost like a staring contest. By some miracle, I won. Bill dropped Dipper to the floor and traveled back into the dreamscape.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Mabel said as she picked up her brother from off of the floor. "Is Bill afraid of you or something?"

"Are you more powerful than Bill?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Dipper, I'm just a human. You can put your gun away."

Dipper looked at his blaster gun as if he had forgotten that it was in his hand before quickly shoving it back into his tool belt.

"How did you make him leave?" Dipper asked, trying to figure out exactly who I was.

"Well, I can get him to do most anything." I said, casually as I readjusted the straps of my backpack, "He is my fiancé after all."

There jaws' dropped to the floor and they gawked at me as if i was a tiger in a zoo.

"If you want to figure this out you might wanna follow me. My bus is about to leave and I have to be on it to get home."

"Sound great!" Mabel said, trusting me instantly.

"You're not going to try to kill us, right?"

"Well your options are follow me so I can keep Bill away from you or don't come with me and be at the mercy of Bill. But considering you two are like my childhood heroes, I'd rather you not die."

Dipper had no choice but to trust me. I love blackmail.

The 3 of us soon left the school and got onto the school bus. The bus driver didn't seem to notice 2 extra passengers which was a relief. We took the place in the back of the bus that was always empty despite the bus being over capacitated. Everyone always left the back seat of the bus empty because they knew that that was where I would sit. I had never been really popular at my old school, but I did have friends back in California. Here I was the new girl who knew no one, except my cousin, Jack, who was a few months younger than me and pretended like I didn't exist. I made a few friends but after Bill showed up in my life, people avoided me like the plague. I was constantly talking to someone that wasn't there, like a crazy person or something. So they avoided me. Valid fear.

The bus ride was quiet. I had urged the pines twin to remain quiet because the speakers in the bus picked up everything that we were saying. It took over an hour to get to my stop and once we were off it was a quick walk to my grandparents' house.

"All of the cars aren't here so the house is probably empty except for my 2 sisters." I told the Pines Twins, "It should be quiet."

I was wrong.

Natty met me at the door, explaining the situation in rapid fire.

"Aunt Kate, Aunt Ash, Grandma and Grandpa are having a shopping day. Mom, Dad, and Mateo are not going to be home till 11:00 because they're at the hospital because Mateo's back was being weird again. I got the kids. You handle dinner. Who are they?"

"Mabel and Dipper Pines." I said, rubbing my forehead at the situation I was in.

"Wow...that's awesome!" Natty began asking them questions in rapid fire as we walked into the house.

"Natty. Leave them alone. You have to make sure the cousins don't destroy anything."

Just as I said that, I heard a crash from upstairs. Please let that not be my computer.

"Oh right." Natty sped off upstairs to contain our cousins.

"You have little cousins?" Mabel asked me as I entered the kitchen and prepared to make dinner for my picky cousins who only eat McDonald's.

"I have over 50." I said as I got out a huge pot and started filling it with water. "29 with one on the way on my mom's side and 21 on my dad's side. There are..."

I couldn't remember how many kids were in the house at the moment.

"Natty!" I called to my sister, "how many people are in the house right now!"

"9! 4 teen agers, 2 nine year olds, a five year old, a 4 year old and a 2 year old!" She called back and then went back to playing power rangers with the little kids.

"5 little kids?" Mabel asked, excited.

"4 teen agers?" Dipper asked worried and pitifully.

"Yeah. That's right." I said as I opened up one can of potato soap and preparing to open 4 more. "Welcome to my life."

"Can I play with them while you two nerd it out?"

"Sure."

Mabel went upstairs where all of my cousins were and soon Mabel's voice was heard playing power rangers with the little kids.

"Sorry about this." I told dipper, still opening cans, "My family is crazy all the time. They see me and my sister as free babysitting and if they leave long enough they know I will feed there kids. It's a great deal for them. Everyone's happy with it, expect me. Anyway, what questions do you have for me?"

"Is it always like this?"

"Strange question. That has nothing to do with Bill Cipher or the paranormal."

"Well, I'm just curious. And it's for research purposes. I want to figure out why Bill chose you"

"In matter of fact, yes. It is usually like this." I began to stir the soup and adding in a few more ingredients to make it taste better. "But you're probably wondering about Bill."

"Yeah. How did you meet him?"

"Well I met him a few weeks ago."

"Never before that?"

"Nope. My life was fairly normal until this year. I moved to Texas, my brother, Mateo, got a back problem so he's in constant pain, my older sister is almost done with her semester at sea program and a demon told me that I was his fiancé all within a few months."

"Sounds like you've had a crazy few months. You have a brother and an older sister?" He was writing every word I was saying into a blue journal with a pine tree mark on it.

"Yeah. I have four siblings. The older are Christy and Mateo and the younger are Natty and Kim."

"I didn't catch your name."

"My name...well I haven't used it in so long I can't really remember it. Most people just call me Pickle because they say my green eyes are the exact shade of green of a pickle. But Bill calls me Diamond."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Pickle. No doubt about that."

I pulled out the biscuits that I had put in the oven a few minutes before and set them on the island in the middle of the kitchen and then did the same with the soup. I grabbed out the bowls, bacon bits, shredded cheese and crackers and placed them on the counter. Before calling the kids down, I dished out the soup into the bowl, trying to keep the kitchen as clean as I could.

"Kids! Dinners ready!"

They came down like a stampede of wild buffaloes. One thing you need to know about my family: we love to eat. I love eating as well, but somehow I always ended up with most of the food being in my mouth and not on the floor which was the exact opposite of all my family and that includes the other ones. The kids lined up around the island and grabbed as much food as they could carry and heading off to the "kid's table". The two older cousins, Jack and Pey (she's a girl) grabbed even more food and I was left with whatever was left.

"Here you two go." I said, handing Mabel and Dipper two bowls and 2 biscuits apiece. "Thought you two would want some."

"Aw thank you! You are such a nice hostess." Mabel said, cheerfully. "Like a mom or something."

"Mabel." Dipper reminded his sister to behave. "But thank you."

"No problem. Just don't get it on the floor please?"

"No promises." Mabel said, as I knew she would.

The 3 of us made our way to the "adults table" and sat down.

"Ok," I said, daintily starting to eat my soup, not wanting any to end up on the floor, "They're distracted, the dogs are outside, and I'm free to talk. Shoot."

"There are dogs here too?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, focus."

"Sorry. I'll be serious."

That was a lie.

"Ok Pickle," dipper said as he pulled out his journal and started writing, "Tell me everything about you and Bill. Start with your full name."

"My name is Pickle Kathryn Willow. My parents are Kev and Ruthie Willow. Up until August, I lived in California 20 minutes from Disneyland in an over populated town called Blithe Hollow. We lived with my maternal grandma there before we moved to Texas to live with my paternal grandparents. I am 15 years old, am a sophomore in high school and I'm failing chemistry. My foot size is 10 and sometimes I wear my brothers clothing. Enough information for you?"

"Good enough."

"You didn't ask for her socially security number." Mabel said, jokily.

"How did you meet Bill?" Dipper asked, ignoring his sister.

"I was playing piano alone in the house when all of the sudden the lights went out and the piano started playing by itself." I started the strange story. "It was the tune of 'we'll meet again' and then Bill appeared in his triangle form. He told me that his name was William Mischief Cipher and that Axolotl had chosen me to be his bride for all of eternity. My birthmark on my arm is supposed to show that I am destined to be with the most powerful being there is and for other creatures to keep away or else he will kill them. He's been following me around ever since."

"You have a birthmark? May I see it?" Dipper asked politely.

I rolled up my sleeve and showed him the mark on my arm. It was a triangle with a eye in the center of it with a bow tie and a top hat.

"Yep. That's Bill's sign alright." Dipper said as he drew down the symbol into his journal.

"So you're going to marry Bill?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah."

She remained silent for a moment. But then…

"So how many kids are you and Bill gonna have?"

Both Dipper and myself gagged at her question. Just the thought of...do you know what. I'm not even going to say it. Oh I might vomit.

"Mabel!" Dipper chastised his sister, "Don't say things like that! The last thing we need in the world is more creatures like Bill floating around!"

"I'm just saying. If Bill has a wife it's possible..." Mabel said smugly.

"That ain't happening." I said. "Bill is a sick and twisted creature. I'm being forced into this already. And I've dealt with enough demon children to last me a lifetime."

"Don't you love him? Just a little bit?" Mabel asked.

"No. I don't love him. But I don't hate him either. It's complicated." I was confused on my emotions, who wouldn't be? "Bill is so sweet and kind to me: always acting like a gentleman. But to everyone else, he's violent and cruel. I'm falling in love with the man he is around me, not what he truly is. Besides, my feelings don't matter in this situation. I don't have a choice. I'm stuck with him for the rest of eternity."

Silence.

"So I have a question for you now." I said, breaking the silence, "why are you in Texas?"

"We had school off today due to the flooding. I'm sure you know about the drought that is no longer existing?"

" drought was such a big deal when I lived there."

"Well. We've been tracking Bill for a few months and his position is always in Texas. We wanted to confront him: contain him. Make sure nothing dangerous is going on here." Dipper explained, "we wanted to make sure nothing bad was happening. Of course the deal he made with Ford should prevent any evil..."

"What deal?"

"Ford and Bill made a deal. The deal was that Ford would give him the key to leaving Gravity Falls in exchange that he can't plan or do anything sinister or harmful to humanity out there and he had to put up a shield around Gravity Falls preventing anything 'normal' from entering it. The place has been a tourist magnet after the shows finale and it was getting disruptive. Bill agreed to this and his power is limited. It is even more limited when he is in his human form."

"Why would he agree to that? It seems pretty dumb."

"That's what I thought. But it all makes sense now."

"How?"

"He made the deal for you."

"Huh? That has nothing to do with me."

"Dippers right." Mabel chided in, "Nothing is more powerful than the power of love. And Bill is in love with you!"

"Bill doesn't love me. He loves power more than anything."

"That may be true." Dipper said, "but he also may be smitten by you. Not sure why: you seem loving and caring. So opposite of Bill. But I can't be sure of the reason until I talk to Ford. He knows more about Bill than anyone. I want to see how much of this story is real."

Dippers phone went off in his coat pocket (his ringtone was 'disco girl') saying that he got a new text message.

"Mabel, we gotta go. The bus back to California is leaving in an hour and we have school tomorrow."

"Ok dipping sauce."

The twins got up from the table and headed to the front door. Dipper ordered a cab to take them to the bus stop where they would travel back to California. As they waited, dipper said some things to me.

"I'll try to get you out of this." He assured me, "it's not right but Bill is doing to you...or is planning on doing to you. Either way, you're in a terrible position. I'll take to my grunkle to see if there is any way out of it."

"That would be wonderful. I want to know everything I can about the position I'm in. As cool as it would be to become a dream demon, I wouldn't want to live with Bill for all of eternity. It would drive me crazy. Thank you."

"Just call it an apology gift for trying to kill you earlier. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. That wasn't the first a gun has been pointed at my head and it won't be the last."

"Wow. You've been through a lot haven't you?"

"And so have you. We all have things in our past that we would just want to forget or pretend never happened. We just have to get living."

The cab soon came and picked up my heroes. Part of me wanted to get into that car and head back to California.

But then I remembered that there were too many ghosts there.


	4. January 27: Nickel

**Author's note:**

 **Since today is technically Diamond's birthday, I thought I would treat you guys to a short chapter. I was planning on making this one longer than it turned out to be but the chapter after this one is quite long so it will be a nice little break.**

 **Before I continue, I am going to make things very clear in the nickname department. Diamond is not her actual name and you will never learn her actual name. It's unimportant.**

 **Oh and sorry if Bill's character is a little bit OOC.**

January 27

After drowning myself in alcohol yesterday, I was feeling like crap. Argh, you stupid, useless flesh bag. How do you humans live like this? Your delicate stomachs can't disgust anything without causing harm to some other place in or on your body.

But of course I could only truly enjoy food (and strong beverages) in my human form. Human food is best in a human body, but there is always side effects.

My headache went away (kinda) while I was in my triangle form but I was becoming less and less fond of my triangle form. I started enjoying my human form more and more. I couldn't understand why: my human form was the weakest form I could be in. As a human I was able to get sick, get hurt and deal with your stupid people desires. It was rather annoying.

But, in my human form I felt more...more of something around my diamond. It wasn't nerves about being around her or any silly school boy emotion like that. I still loved her to death in my triangle form of course, but in my human form it seemed more real. Which would make sense. My triangle form is just me projecting my image into another's mind: I was just an allusion making any emotions I felt in that state and allusion too. But when I was in my physical form, made out of flesh and blood, I was able to feel what real emotions felt like.

I had never liked emotions. Still don't. But something about them made me crave them: like a drug.

I decided to visit my diamond. I hadn't had an actual conversation with her since I destroyed that demon that tried to kill her.

She still owed me a thank you after all. I saved her life!

I snapped my fingers and transported myself to her school in the one place I knew I would find her: the library.

I would describe everything that she loves about the library at this point in the story is some more important wasn't happening at this moment.

A demon, a she-demon mind you, had her claws wrapped my diamonds neck. I recognized her at the moment I saw her.

"Argh, you again." I said to the she-dream.

"Oh. Hello your highness." She said in her sickly sweet seducing voice while batting her long eyelashes at me which had no effect on me whereas a normal human would give right into her.

Both of us were in our human forms, while my main color was yellow, hers was green: a very sickly green. Her right and revealing 'tail coat' was this bard green color with a black ribbon tied around her tiny waist. She also wore black tights and 6 inch black heels. She was very tall and built for a woman: basically a Barbie doll. Her hair was long and colored black except for a single green strand of hair. Part of me wanted diamond to start dressing the way she did.

"Let go of my diamond before I tear out your throat and devour your innards." I said while smiling a sweet and innocent smile.

"As you wish, my king."

The she-demon dropped diamond to the floor.

"So that's what Raoul felt when the phantom had the rope around his neck." My diamond said as she gasped for air and rubbed her neck.

"Quiet human female weakling. Don't you realize that you are in the presence of the most powerful being in existence?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you." My diamond responded.

The she-dream bared her fangs at my diamond and diamond didn't even wince.

"I was just going to make a sacrifice to you." She said, walking in circles around me while her claw-like fingers trailed my shoulder.

"Stop touching me, Nickel." I demanded and her hand elegantly lifted off of my shoulder.

"Nicole? Her names Nicole?" Diamond asked.

"No. It's Nickel. As in she's worth 5 cents." I said as I hoisted diamond onto her feet and put my arm around her waist. I could tell that neither woman in the room liked this at all.

"Well I am only worth 5 cents in the presence of you, King Bill." She tossed her hair, another thing that would have a normal human's mouth drop." But at least I'm worth more than that little penny you have at your waist."

"Is she like your ex-girlfriend or something? I'm picking up jealousy vibes." Diamond said, detaching herself from my waist.

"I am not jealous. I just don't understand why the King of Chaos would choose such a little worthless meat-sack as a princess. It seems rather foolish."

"Yeah. You're jealous."

"Bill, are you going to allow this weak little human to disrespect one of your own?"

"Diamond you can say whatever you want to whoever you want. You on the other hand have committed a great crime against the crown." I said, my voice turning angry and dark. "You tried to kill my diamond. Twice."

"Technically it's three times." Diamond butted in.

"She's attacked you before today?"

"I don't tell you everything that happens to me."

"It's not right, Bill." Nickel reminded me. "Demons are not supposed to have love affairs with humans: it's unnatural. Just imagine what would happen if word got out that Bill Cipher fell in love with a human?"

"I'll kill anyone who questions my authority. Just like what I did to your servant and just like what I am about to do to you."

My hand grasped her throat. I was going to kill her, and enjoy it too. But then a hand touched my back.

"Bill, don't." My diamond pleaded.

"She tried to kill you! Several times! And now I'm going to kill her! No one is allowed to touch you! And besides, you love it when men murder for their lovers lives! You love the phantom of the opera for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, and do you remember what happens to the phantom of the opera?" Diamond said, folding her arms.

"Well in the terrible sequel the two have a kid together and I'm ok with that ending!"

"Yeah after Christine hates him and is afraid of him for the longest time only to briefly love him before he disappears for 10 years. And in the end she gets shot and dies trying to protect his child! Do you really want our story to play out like the phantom of the opera?"

Her words stung. I thought for sure that I would get her with relating my actions to that of the Phantom's (her crush for most of her teen aged life) but instead she slammed the rest of the story on me. And no matter how terribly written the plot was, she was right.

And I couldn't disobey my diamond. It was impossible.

I let go of the she-demon and she quickly vanished, not without a last word of vengeance.

"I'm going to get rid of that pathetic human! She doesn't deserve you!"

And poof. She was gone.

"Thank you." Diamond said, putting her head on my arm affectionately.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Not about saving me: by letting her go."

I looked at her: curious on why that would be. A quick peek into her mind and I saw that she had a pure mind and a pure heart. Broken, confused and scared but pure. Well more pure than me. I had to quickly stop reading her mind or else my headache would become worse.

"I still want to kill her though."

"And I still want you to kill her." She admitted, "But after you killed that other demon..."

"It could have been worse. I could have torn out his spleen or have him watch as I eat his arm."

"That's disgusting. And to think I had a crush on you."

"You had a crush on me? Aw how sweet." I ruffled her hair: it was surprisingly soft. I wonder how it smells…

"Yeah my phone is full of fanart of you." Diamond was so adorable when she was blushing. "And fan fictions. And that painting I did of you on your throne of human agony. Oh yeah, I made a fashion line all based off of your look."

"You made a fashion line based off of a triangle in a top hat and bow tie?"

"Yep and it is glorious. As soon as I get money for a sewing machine and fabric, I'm going to make them too."

"So you do love me." I put my arm around her shoulders, another thing I learned from cheesy romance movies.

"I wouldn't call it love. More like obsession. Although when I was like 13 I wanted you to be my boyfriend."

"Wow, dreams do come true."

"I was 13! And after that I got a crush on the Phantom of the Opera."

"You have some crazy crushes."

"Not as bad as Natty. One time I made her watch one of my musicals and she fell in love with a bar chair that was being used in the scene. She was so sad when one of the characters knocked it down."

I stared at her for a moment. Of course I knew that chairs were alive and that you caused them pain whenever you sat down on them. But this was a whole new level of crazy.

I love it!

"She fell in love with a chair?"

"Yeah but she quickly got out of it. She still keeps a picture of it on her phone. Probably the best relationship any of my siblings has had."

Diamond then went and hide amongst the library shelves. Of all places, the classical book section.

Despite diamond's schedule packed to the brim with classes, she had almost an hour and a half of down time because she had a 'study period' and then lunch right after. She spent this time in the library either writing a fanfiction on the computer or reading every book that was in there. She was usually the only person in the library. Even the librarian gave up on showing up and just showed diamond how to check out books on her own.

Diamond loved the silence and emptiness. She would often just lay on the couch in the library and read while the libraries speakers played music from her favorite musicals.

Today, she did the same, quickly selecting a book, playing her music through the speakers and laying on the couch.

Then I noticed something.

We were alone.

Perfect.

I laid down beside her on the couch and resting my feet on her lap. She didn't seem to mind or didn't seem to notice because her thoughts we all in her book. Rather annoying. I was supposed to get her attention and affection not that random book she found. I knew for a fact that she loved reading more than she loved me.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, Cheshire grin and all.

"The Phantom of the Opera. Shush, the phantom is crying and dying because of love."

"How can love kill you? It's just an emotion. It's just you little sensors in your brain telling you to think a certain way."

She looked at me as if I had just kill something. So the she looked at me the way she usually looks at me.

"The phantom has never been shown any affection for all of this life. And then Christine kisses his forehead and he has 'tasted all of the happiness the world can offer'".

She read the last line straight out of the book and then proceeded to cry a little bit.

"Humans, so emotional. It's just a book."

"That becomes a worldwide successful musical which, if you can remember, we are going to watch tomorrow."

I had forgotten about that. Tomorrow was Saturday meaning…

Oh crap.


	5. January 28: Love Never Dies

_January 28_

Bill woke me up at 5:00 in the morning by dropping himself onto my bed.

"Rise and shine diamond. You know what day it is."

I couldn't contain my joy. No matter how early it was, I was excited. Today was the day I would be traveling to England to visit a annual concert at the Webber estate. Yes, I love musicals and things like that. Not something you'd expect from a teen ager who still watches little kid cartoons. I do what makes me happy and a few of those things are cartoons and musicals.

I bolted out of my bed, my blackest flying everywhere. I grabbed the clothes on the edge of my bed and sprinted off to the shower. Within 15 minutes I was dressed in my favorite outfit: knee high, leather black boots, pink leggings with little multi colored embodiment on it, and my favorite long sleeved, black dress shirt that had the logo to the musical 'Love Never Dies' plastered on the front. My wet hair was braided and held with a hot pink hair tie. I kinda looked like a punk rocker, but I had golden hair so it ruined the look.

Bill was sitting on my bed when I came back into my room.

"I love it when you dress like that." Bill gave me a look that made me feel a bit uncomfortable. "It's almost a shame that I have to change you into something more classy."

He grabbed hold of my arm so quickly that it took me a little while to realize what had happened. He dragged me into a portal looking thing and I found myself in a place I had never seen before.

As I was trying not to barf, I took a good look at my surroundings. With the tight space in between buildings, the small cobblestone and the classic architecture, I could tell it was someplace in Europe. Quickly glancing at the signs around the sidewalk area I saw that it was an English speaking country. And just using my common knowledge on what was happening today I knew that I was in Britain.

Bill shoved me into the nearest alley he could find, which concerned me yet again.

"A limo will be picking us up in exactly 3 minutes." Bill said as he circled my body like a vulture circling an animal carcass. "Let's get you out of those leggings."

That sentence sounded really wrong out of context and really wrong in context. Putting those thoughts aside, the next time I looked down at myself I was wearing a loose fitting black dress with a see through sparkly layer over the main frame. It had tight long sleeves and a high neckline. My golden hair was up in a bun, as I could tell, and I was wearing heavy earrings. Looking down at my chest I saw that my black choker necklace was not the only necklace I was wearing. Bill had added a black and blue diamond necklace. A necklace that look eerily familiar to me.

"It this the necklace that the Phantom gives Christine in Love Never Dies?" I said, holding up the object.

"The exact one that they used in the show." Bill smiled his Cheshire smile. "Thought it would look good on you. Blue looks so beautiful with your hair you know."

I found myself wrapping my arms around the demon man. I was never really a touchy feely person, but this meant the world to me. I had never even dreamed that I could find a necklace even close to the one on my neck. But here I was wearing one. And the one from the original show no less.

"Thank you."

"No problem diamond." Bill embraced me tighter than what I would have liked. "Think of it as an apology for killing a demon in front of you."

Oh yeah...that incident…

"I'll forget about it today, because I want this day to be perfect. But you're not out of hot water yet."

I could be really stubborn sometimes.

"Fair enough, but you still owe me a kiss at the end of today."

"A promise I intend to keep."

The limo arrived shortly and the two of us got in. It was amazing, being in England at sunrise. I had always wanted to visit Europe but because of a lot of problems with in my family and the terrorist attacks at airports, we haven't been able to go at all. It was cool that I was able to visit it now. I pulled out my phone from my black purse (well I assumed it was mine. Bill kinda just made it appear beside me with no explanation about it at all) and took pictures of everything.

The ride took pretty long but we arrived at the huge estate around 5:45. When the footman opened the door for me and offered his hand out for me to take, I felt like a princess. I was living a fairytale. While going to see a bunch of really long musicals while wearing jewelry that could pay for a house with a dream demon with murderous tendencies as a date wouldn't be high on the list of 'things I want to do' for most girls. But it was on mine. Well at least a few of those.

Bill held out his arm for me to take as we walked through the crowd of aristocrats. I assumed they were aristocrats, just like they probably assumed I was an aristocrat. We followed the small group of well-dressed men and overly-dressed woman into what I assumed was the theater.

I felt insanely out of place. I was the only one wearing black, besides the men of course. I was also a lot younger than most of the people present. I was only 15. The person that I could find closest to my age was a lady who looked about 27. Bill wasn't even in his young form. His human form looked more mature than usual. He was handsome, but more of a mid to late 30's handsome rather than the early 20's late teen's handsome that he usually had on.

Despite feeling awkward as all get-out, I couldn't help but smile. Not many 15 year old girls could say that they've experienced anything like this. Not many people in the world have even been to one of Andrew Lloyd Webber's private shows.

"Follow me, Diamond. I have someone you should meet."

Bill elegantly led me away from the rest of the group as they waited in front of the theater doors and off to a group of men in the corner who were surrounded by a couple of bodyguards. While they weren't secluded, it was clear to see that people were too afraid to come near this elite group.

I recognized one of the men instantly. He was in his 70's and was not aging well. But that doesn't mean anything when you're Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Bill casually walked over to him while I felt my knees tremble just knowing I was breathing the same air as my idol.

"Hey there, ALW." Bill said, calling Webber's attention to himself. "How's that coney island musical going for you without my help?"

Webber just stared at Bill, fear in his eyes. He quickly stopped talking to whoever he was talking to and walked over to us.

"I see you've made it safely." The old composer said, fear in his voice though he was trying to mask it.

"Yes, the ride was very pleasant." Bill said.

"You're Andrew Lloyd Webber." I said, stupidly.

"Yes I am, young lady." Andrew Lloyd Webber, a bit snobbish, "And who are you?"

"This is my fiancé, Webber," Bill said.

"My name's Pickle." Looking back on that, I sounded really stupid during this conversation.

"Pickle? A very weird name for a young lady."

"It's a nickname." I responded, my cheeks flushing.

"You can call her Ms. Willow." Bill said, well demanded, "Or Mrs. Cipher. I prefer you use the second one."

"You're Andrew Lloyd Webber." I said again.

"Yes I am young lady and you're Mrs. Cipher."

"I love your musicals." I stated the facts, "You're amazing at composing."

"Thank you, miss."

I had a feeling my 70 year old idol was just being polite because he knew that if he didn't Bill would eat his spleen or whatever. But at this point, I didn't care. It's like a normal teen ager meeting Justin Bieber or Shawn Mendes or something.

The lights dimmed a bit before springing back to life and repeated the process a couple times telling us to get to our seats.

"Well I just it's off to our box. Come with me, Mr. Cipher and Ms. Willow." Webber and the other gentlemen around him, that I recognized as some of his old lyricists and producers (Gravity falls isn't my only obsession) from other shows, walked over to an elevator at the edge of the hall. I took Bill's arm, which was rather difficult because he was impossibly tall, and we followed the group of gentlemen.

All eyes were on us for a couple of reasons. Number 1: Andrew Lloyd Webber. Number 2: Bill. Number 3, and the one I didn't realize until later: Me. It didn't occur to me until later that I was the only girl in the group. I was used to being the one girl in a group of guys. In my home city in California, a lot of the girls were too focused on boys and makeup to actually pay attention during class. It resulted in me being ahead in some classes with all of the nerd and geek boys. Being the only girl did have its perks in school and apparently concerts that your demon 'whatever noun that would describe him' got you into. Everyone has to wonder about the only female within a tight knit group of the most wealthy and talented gentlemen in the world.

Bill led me to the box where we would be seated, more showing me off as a show poodle than just leading me to my seat. Bill's a weird man, man. I wasn't exactly the prettiest one in the room. In fact, I practically looked like a child who was just coming because the parents couldn't get a baby sitter or something. But apparently Bill didn't quite understand that a 30 something man showing off a teenager as his date was really weird and really concerning.

We took our seats and within a few minutes the plays started.

Bill fell asleep within the first 5 minutes of 'Cats', pretended to go to the bathroom and get lost for 'The Music Man' and tried to get away to get coffee from the nearest shop (which was over an hour away mind you) during 'My Fair Lady'. I was able to stop him from leaving on the last one because I planted a light kiss on his cheek which kept him quiet through the rest of the play. Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

After the 3 opening plays were done, there was a brief intermission around noon where a bunch of musicians went on stage and did some arias from opera's or pianists performing Beethoven. I rather enjoyed it, because I am practically an old woman in a child's body when it comes to media. Bill on the other hand...

"Diamond, do me a huge favor and start liking non-boring things." Bill said as folded his playbill into a bunch of origami monsters before casting spells on them to make them attack each other as a famous opera singer was on stage singing a high E flat. "I swear if I hear another terrible performance I'm going to scream."

"I think their great, Bill."

"Even you could do better than that hag on stage."

"Thank you for that encouragement of my musical talents Bill." I said, rather offended at the inclusion of the word 'Even' to his sentence. "But I am not performing nor do I want too."

Bill did that thing with his face that he does when he gets an idea or thinks about world domination/destruction. Either way, this was not going to end well for me.

He snapped his fingers and I knew I was in for it.

"Up next." the announcer on the stage announced, monotone through a microphone, "We have the young pianist Miss Willow."

"Bill!" I tried to make myself as intimidating as possible but was unable to because of his height

"Hey. You'll do great." Bill said, his Cheshire cat grin kinda creeping me out. "Just play the song you were playing when you first met me."

"You want me to play some 30's show tune in a concert?"

"Do whatever you want. It will sound better than that voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard that just went up."

He blew me a kiss and suddenly I was transported onto the stage in the wings. I just stood there nervously for a while before suddenly, my feet began to move against my whim. Out of the corner on my eye, I could see Bill in the theater box in the center of the theater moving his hands in motion of my feet. He was controlling me. And I did not like it.

Against my will, I was sitting on the piano bench, physically unable to get up. I felt my arms being forced onto the piano, skimming the keys, moments from touching them. If I waited any longer than Bill would no doubt make me play something. I instantly began playing the first thing that came to mind: moonlight sonata. I had to learn the classical piece...oh when did I learn this thing? Last spring. Wow, it was so long ago. It felt not that long ago but I guess it was last spring for that spring concert I had to do.

Either way, I remembered the piece and did my best at performing it.

Everyone looked on with a blank expression.

Then I heard Bill's voice cackle in my head.

"Everyone's falling asleep, Diamond." He teased, "You should jazz it up a bit."

"Get out of my brain Cipher."

But, like the good person I am, I took Bill's advice and remember an arrangement me and my sister had put together one day. It was a combination of moonlight sonata and 'Victor's theme' from The Corpse Bride. Instantly, I began playing that arrangement and the audience perked up at its strange yet hauntingly beautiful sound.

After the five minute song was over (no joke, that's how long it is) I stood up to find the audience clapping. Sincerely clapping. I found myself smiling as I took a bow. As I made it to the wings, I felt the world collapse around me, meaning Bill had pulled me into one of his wormholes again, and I was instantly back into the theater box. Of course, Bill being the person (demon) that his is, made me reappear on his lap in an area that I did not want to be.

"You did splendid my darling." Bill said, wrapping his serpent arms around me.

"Thanks." I blushed as I quickly got out of his embrace.

The audience started getting up for the hour long intermission for a luncheon. My heart was still racing from the performance as I took Bill's arm again and followed him to the banquet hall that I had only seen in pictures before today. We took our seats near the end of a long white table, near my idol. On one side of me was Bill and the other side there was a woman, who looked 40 but was trying to look 20. She instantly began trying to have a conversation with me and began trying to not use slang, which was more difficult to do than playing on stage.

"Your piece was absolutely breathtaking." She said, complimenting me.

"Thank you."

"I've always loved piano pieces. How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was 7."

"And how old are you now? Not to pry or anything."

"I'm 15."

The people around me dropped whatever was in there hand and stared at me like I was either crazy or some sort of work of art.

"You are incredibly young to be performing. You don't look a bit like you are 15." the woman continued. "Well actually you do look that young but by your behavior and mannerisms are way more mature than that of a 15 year old."

"Thank you." I was assuming that's what I should have said.

"Do you perform for a living? Or are you planning on performing for a living I mean." An old man said, I was assuming the two were husband and wife considering they were sitting right by each other. "Considering you are probably still in private school or some sort of music academy."

"Private school?"

"You must have learned how to play from somewhere extraordinary." He began listing off a bunch of school names that I cannot spell to save my life. "You must still be training in one of them."

"I was never taught music at school. My parents paid for a teacher."

"Oh so you have private tutors as your form of education. As I expected." This man thought he had figured me out. I laughed a bit on the inside. "You seem so much better than most girls your age."

"No I wasn't home schooled." I tried to explain myself, "I went to public school and a woman in the neighborhood taught me how to play piano."

"May I ask, where did you grow up?"

"California. In Blithehollow."

"Never heard of it. But that explains your American Accent."

"What is the relationship with the gentleman beside you?"

Bill bolted up at the mention of his presence. Just moments before, he had been leaning his chair back with his feet on the table.

"Oh. I'm her fiancé."

They looked at him as if he had just said the words 'gonna, y'all and ain't' in the same sentence: utter disgust.

"You are engaged to a 15 year old?" the gentlemen asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Boyfriend." I quickly said, "He's my boyfriend."

That didn't make it better.

"I half expected him to be her father." The woman said under her breath.

Bill, of course, heard this.

"I could say the same about your husband, Madam." Bill gave her his creepy Cheshire cat smile while I pretended to drop my fork in order to avoid eye contact with anyone at the moment. "Considering your husband looks 70 and you look 37, I don't think you have any say in my affairs. And I am her fiancé and proud of it."

The rest of the lunch was spent with me wishing Bill didn't enjoy making people think really disturbing thoughts.

After lunch, my heart was racing. Phantom of the Opera was my favorite musical and was the next up on the list on the playbill.

We sat down at our seats in our box and the play started within a few minutes. As expected, the deep and dark plot line and the beauty of the music made me cry about 500 times. Bill kept giving me strange looks whenever my eyes filled with tears. I can't help it if things make me feel things.

The play ended within 3 hours and then it was time for the last musical to be performed which I couldn't wait for. Everyone else dreaded it though. Andrew Lloyd Webber presents Love Never Dies: the terrible phantom of the opera sequel that no one wanted! Well everyone except me.

Love Never Dies, my favorite musical, takes place on Coney Island in 1905 and has the plotline of a poorly written fan fiction. But that's why I like it! It gives us fanfiction writers some hope!

The play started and ended and it was everything I had ever dreamed.

I found myself babbling to Bill about tiny little details in costume design as we were walking out of the theater.

"I swear, Diamond, if you put me through that again I'll eat your spleen."

"Come on. Those musicals are amazing."

"Can't you just be into Gravity Falls or me or something?"

"Get used to it, Cipher, because when we live today for all eternity, I'm watching musicals every day."

"Good thing I have a memory gun. I want to forget this day every happened."

Feeling a witty line could follow this (something like 'I'm sure you don't want to forget this'), I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

At first, he was a bit shocked but that lasted for less than a second. Within moments, his passion was unlocked and I was lifted off my feet. He was enjoying this a bit too much. He was about to put his tongue in my mouth when a heard a sound like a shotgun.

I felt searing pain in my chest, as if it was on fire. When I looked down I saw that there was a giant hole in my chest. Much like the hole in Dipper's chest during' dreamscapers' expect with way more blood. And pain. Lots and lots of pain.

"Great…" Bill said. "Thanks a lot Nickel. You ruined my first kiss with my fiancé by tearing out her spleen. Thanks"

"You shouldn't be kissing that little human weakling." Nickel said, her eyes red. And a really gross red object in her hand which I eventually realized was a part of my body, "I was supposed to be your queen!"

"Nickel. You're delusional. And I don't want this perfect evening ruined by me having to mercilessly destroy a she-demon. Please leave before I use your arm to play golf."

"This isn't over."

"Leave."

She vanished into thin air but not without a few choice words in my direction.

"I should probably fix that hole in your chest. You humans sure a weak."

Snap.

The hole vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Can we get back to what we were doing before now?" Bill said, wrapping his arms around my hips.

"Bill...I almost died and all you can think about is getting your tongue in my mouth?"

"Pretty much."

I laughed a bit.

"Take me home Bill."

He gave me his signature Cheshire cat smile before transporting me through a wormhole and back into my room.

As I went to sleep that night, my lips tingled from where Bill's had touched me. It was rather sad to admit, but that was my first kiss as well. I had always been told by Disney movies and Japanese anime that your first kiss has to be special and usually means living happily ever after with your prince charming.

I wondered just how much my life would play out like a fairytale.

I hoped not.

Fairytales are dark man.


	6. January 29: Cookie dough

_January 29_

Diamond was in a creepily cheery mood. It was Sunday, so no school which probably had to do with it. But also her mind was still filled with that awful garbage we watched the previous night.

The only good part of last night was our kiss. And her playing piano. And seeing her face light up at the beginning of each scene...her laughter...her tears...those cute little dimples she gets when she smiles…

Stop it Bill! You are not going to become a love sick school boy! You are William Mischief Cipher for Axolotl's sake!

Anyway, diamond had gotten up early (it was hard for her to break the habit of getting up early because of her dumb school) and she was with Snowflake and her brother...what's his face.

"Mateo! Stop cheating!" Diamond said while throwing down her poker cards.

"Stop calling me Mateo. It's Matt."

"You know you like being called Mateo. It's better than your last nickname."

"You and natty called me 'sparkle' for 3 years."

"Yeah we did!" Snowflake, I mean natty said.

"It's not our fault that in that Zelda game link sparkles for like five minutes after you drink that potion."

Nicknames were so common in this house. I hadn't shown myself to her brother yet, because he would lose his mind, so I hadn't come up with a nickname for him yet. But sparkle was sounding very promising.

"Ok. Now what do you guys want to do?" Diamond asked.

The front door opened with a bang and loud noises came into the house.

"Looks like our cousins are here." Mateo spoke all of this in Spanish with the two girls giving him confused looks, "just when I thought we'd have a day off."

"Mateo, you're speaking in Spanish again." Natty pointed out.

"Oh yeah...sorry..." Mateo blushed.

Diamond had mentioned her brother coming home from a college exchange program in Argentina a week ago. He had to come home due to some pain in his back. He was having a hard time adjusting to English after over a year of just speaking Spanish.

"Hi guys!" The 3 little balls of annoying shouted to their cousins.

"Hi Mark, Nathan and Brooke." Natty said with a false cheerfulness

"Did pickle make anymore cookies?" Mark asked natty. He had a serious speech impediment but considering diamonds mom worked with children with speech problems, all of the Willow's understood him perfectly.

"No." Diamond said in her usually annoyed voice.

"Can you make some? I'm hungry."

"I made some 3 days ago." Diamond reminded him. "It's not my fault that you ate them all."

"That's a great idea, my little Mark." Their aunt Ash said, "pickle does love to bake. She would love to make us some."

In diamond's mind I heard her think 'yeah I love to bake...just not for you.'

"Fine aunt Ash."

Diamond made her way downstairs to the kitchen, followed by aunt ash.

The large kitchen was right by the family room only separated by an granite top island.

It was hard to watch Diamond slave away for people who she hated. She was supposed to be slaving away for me.

As she mixed ingredients together to make cookie dough by memory, her two aunts, grandma and 13 year female cousin talked in the family room.

"So Pey," her grandma asked, "how was that date you went on?"

"It was great!" Pey said, her heavy bright red lipstick turned into a smile, "Josh is so sweet and is such gentlemen."

"What grade is he in?"

"Oh he's a sophomore. But it's not a big deal. I am so much more mature than most girls."

'Yeah because mature girls stuff their bras' diamond thought.

'You know...I could curse her with ugliness'

'Bill get out of my mind. I'm not in the mood for your games.'

I was going to mess with the 'mature' 13 year old anyways. At some point.

"So diamond." Pey's mom, Kate bellowed, "I haven't heard much about your boyfriend. Tell me about him."

"I'm not dating anyone."

That hurt me a little. Well technically she's my betrothed so we're engaged. Hm...what would I be to her in the modern world?

"Hm...we need to fix that." Her grandma said. "It's a bit strange that you're 16 and never had a boyfriend."

"I like focusing on different things. Like art. And music. And reading."

The dough was finished and she began globing balls of dough onto a baking sheet.

"And Pokémon." Pey reminded, "don't you still play that?"

The older three women looked at diamond as if she had just said a curse word or a demon summoning chant.

"You play Pokémon?" Ash asked. "My 5 year old son plays that."

"Isn't it for young boys?" Kate said, "My son hasn't played that in 10 years."

"This is why she doesn't have a boyfriend. She spends too much time doing nerd things." Pey said.

"I don't want a boyfriend." Diamond said, taking a bit of raw cookie dough and shoving it into her mouth, "I don't think it's important."

"But they are so much fun!" Pey said. "They compliment you. Buy you stuff. And boys are so hot!"

"You can't just remain single forever. One day you're going to be a mother. You already have the cooking and laundry parts down." Her grandma said.

"Yeah. Girl you got to start looking." Kate said, "I met my husband at your age. And as soon as I turned 18 we got married. And everything is perfect."

"We don't want you to wait too long like your mom." Ash said.

"What's wrong with when my mom got married?" Diamonds cheeks flushed red with anger.

"Well...27 is hardly a good age to finally settle down." Kate said.

"Too many distractions in her life." Her grandma said. "And yours too. You would be such a good wife."

Bill agreed with this statement.

'You be a good little wife, my little diamond.'

"Shut up" diamond said faintly, inaudible by her family.

"All we have to fix is your appearance..."

"And habits."

"And that pile of rubbish you keep in those binders upstairs."

"You mean my art?" Diamond couldn't wait until these cookies were done so that she could escape this torment.

"Whatever you call it." Her grandma said. "You need to focus on your future. And your art isn't getting you anywhere."

"You need to get out there." Kate said. "Exercise a bit more. Join a club. Meet some people. Lose some weight..."

She said the offending line just as diamond put another ball of cookie dough in her mouth.

"Get a job at the swimming pool to meet cute lifeguard boys." Ash suggested, "That's how I met my husband."

"You need to start thinking about your future." Her grandma said again. "You have to start checking out the boys to make sure you get the best one. Then you just have to show up, look pretty, and keep the Pokémon cards away."

"I don't need to be worry about this." Diamond tried to explain.

"You don't think your future is important?" Ash said.

"Well yeah it is but..."

"You can't just keep living your life the way you are."

"I like how I live..."

"It's weird that you don't even care about dating."

"It doesn't matter!" Diamond finally lost it and began yelling. "I don't need to change a thing about myself, ok? I don't need to get married out of high school. I don't need to lose weight because I don't care: I'm comfortable in my own skin unlike the rest of you. I don't need 5 pounds of makeup to make myself feel pretty. And I don't need to pack up my Pokémon cards!"

At this point, her female family members were furious with Diamond. But she didn't care. She just dropped her freshly baked cookies on the counter and ran out the front door.

"We have to get that girl anger management... Or medication." Kate said.

"Absolutely no idea on how to act in public." Ash pointed out.

"She's weird." Pey said.

With diamond out of the house and running along the sidewalk, I was finally able to show myself to her.

"Wow. Your family sucks." I said, my human form floating alongside her as she ran.

"Leave me alone!" Diamond was crying.

"Hey I'm not the one attacking you. I wanted to set their hair on fire. But you wanted to be all noble."

We soon arrived at a coffee shop across the road from where she lived. Her neighborhood was neat and orderly. This one looked like Gravity Falls right down to the old buildings and countless trees surrounding the area.

"Come on. Chocolate always cheers you up." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the shop.

The shop looked like any other shop that there was. Old tables and chairs with the paint peeling off. That old refrigerator smell. The black and white tiles on the floor. The blinds were closed and I could tell that Diamond did not like it. I guess she really is claustrophobic.

"Hi pickle." The barista said.

"Hi Manolo." Diamond greeted the older Latino man.

"Looks like you've been crying, Chica. Nothing a little hot chocolate can't fix." Manolo turned on the old hot chocolate machine, placing a cup into the slot, "want me to get one for your boyfriend?"

"Oh I would love one." I said, giving him a creepy Cheshire Cat smile before diamond elbowed me in the stomach.

Manolo soon brought out diamonds usual. Diamond came to this shop so often she was practically a patron so Manolo knew her order by heart: hot chocolate with peppermint no matter what time of year it was, chocolate truffles and a chicken burrito. He set down the food and joined the two of them at the table.

"So what's wrong chica?" Manolo asked. "Of course I don't even need to ask that. No doubt it's your family."

"Yeah." Diamond said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"They called her fat and crazy." I said, testing out the beverage which was way too sweet for my liking.

"Ah so the usual insults." Manolo said. "They also made fun of your art too, si?"

"Si, señor." Diamond said the limited amount of Spanish she knew.

"Don't let those fake Barbie dolls get you down, Chica." Manolo said. "They haven't worked a day in their lives and care more about their bra size than their personality."

Diamond laughed.

"I know they all stuff their bras, Chica." Manolo said. "When they come into the store they always drop tissue paper everywhere. Don't worry, I always give them day old donuts. They don't eat them anyways."

"They just give them to their husbands." Diamond finished his statement.

"Don't worry Chica. You're going places. And if you ever want to get out of the house, I could always use the help here."

"Thanks Manolo. But I have school."

"Such a shame." Manolo said. "You are a very talented baker and it's wasted on your family."

"Thanks." Diamond was smiling through tears now.

"And you." Manolo pointed at me. "You had better treat her well. She is a remarkable young lady who could kick your _culata_ into the ground if you cross her. Keep drawing and painting and playing piano and singing your weird opera music, Chica. Do the things you love. Don't let those two dimensional Barbies tell you otherwise."

"Thanks Manolo." Diamond said, her cute little dimples showing.

Manolo left to go work in the back mostly just to leave the two of them alone.

"You could have told them that you had a boyfriend you know. You're just making your life more difficult by denying it."

"Believe me, you are not what they call 'boyfriend' material."

"What? I am perfect boyfriend material!"

"Well you're not a football player." Diamond began listing off all of the qualities who extended family wanted as an in law, "you're not going to my high school. You're not popular..."

"I have to disagree with that last one diamond." I put my finger over her mouth to shut her up. "I have fan girls who worship me."

"True." Diamond said, pushing my hand away. "But those are weird girls which my family wants nothing to deal with."

"True. I want nothing to do with them either. Some of their fan art is uncomfortable to look at."

Diamond laughed, having drawn a lot of uncomfortable fan art herself.

"Yeah. I'm not proud of everything I've done in my past." Diamond blushed, a bit embarrassed. "But I'm ok with it. Everyone goes through weird phases."

I just stared at her for a while. Axolotl, she was so beautiful. Her peachy lips curled into a semi smile. The edges of her eyes were still red from crying, but they made her eyes look an even brighter color of green. Her golden hair catching the sunlight that was coming through the window she had opened. Her shapely figure covered up by a black long sleeved dress shirt and tight light blue leggings.

"Bill. You're doing that crazy stare thing again." Diamond said, putting a 3rd truffle in her mouth.

"I was just reading your mind."

"Hm."

"You were thinking about how much you loved me." I raised one eyebrow as have her a crooked smile.

"I love spending time with you." Diamond admitted. "It's either you or whoever's at the house. Sometimes I forget that you're practically going to kidnap me soon. I just want things to stay like this. Don't you?"

"Nope! I can't wait till your birthday." Bill said, but thought 'then I won't be so lonely.'

Where did that come from?

Argh, these stupid human emotions.

"I'd better get back." Diamond said, grabbing the rest of the food and leaving money on the counter. "Knowing my family, they probably got into my unbaked cookie dough and it's now all over the floor."

We walked back to her grandparents' home. Once we reached the door step, I made myself invisible. She opened to door to find a very nice surprise…

"Your cousins had to go home early." Her grandma said. "Pey broke a nail, Kate's skirt ripped. And Mark threw up on Ash after getting the rest of the raw cookie dough."

"Ok." Diamond said, poker faced.

'You're welcome.' I whispered into we ear.

Her cheery smile that she had on for the rest of the day was thank you enough.


End file.
